My Home Is With You
by Myra109
Summary: Evie returned to the Isle to find Mal, but there was someone she had to see before that. Her little brother, Evan.


_This has been completed for over a year now, and I found it while I was going through my old Word Documents. It is a short one shot, _**_and _**_if you would like to use the idea and make it into a longer story, be my guest! My only requirement is that you inform me (in a PM or a review) that you are using the idea so I can read it!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or the characters or anything that you recognize. I only own my OC (Own Character) Evan._**

* * *

**Summary: Evie returned to the Isle to find Mal, but there was someone she had to see before that. Her little brother, Evan.**

* * *

The leaves crunched under Evie's feet as she crossed the land, and she broke out of the line of trees to see her mother's castle looming over her, covered in vines and leaves and dirt. Her mother was always so worried about her own appearance that she didn't stress over the appearance of their home nearly as much.

For the third time, Evie checked the day. Wednesday. Her mother's hair appointment was every Wednesday; Evie just had to hope her mother was still at the appointment and wasn't home.

The door creaked as Evie opened it, and she stepped into the freezing cold castle. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness that lingered within the castle, no matter how bright the lights were. Her chest was filled with a mixture of excitement and dread: dread because she was strolling into the so called home that still haunted her nightmares but excited because she was here to see someone she loved and hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity.

Evie slowly walked further and further into her old home, and she smiled, softly, when she heard a soft, high pitched voice speaking.

"Mr. Teddy, I don't want to go to bed. Do you?"

A beat of silence passed as Evie slipped around the corner and into the dining room.

He was sitting with his back to her, talking to his teddy bear, oblivious to the girl, who had almost been a world away for the past few months standing so close to him.

"You don't? Let's stay up all night!" the little boy giggled.

"Staying up all night can't be good for your growth, and you want to grow big and tall, don't you?" Evie chuckled.

The little boy gasped as he spun around, and his face lit up when he saw her; the boy crossed the room and threw his arms around her, clutching her like a lifeline.

The boy was Evie's little brother. He had hair very similar to her's with electric blue strands highlighting his black locks, and his eyes were brown, so much like her's. He was scrawny and far too thin, due to the lack of nutritious food (or any food) on the Isle, and he was way dirtier than Evie remembered. She vaguely wondered if their mother had been taking care of him at all since she went to Aurodan. He had a few bruises (probably from getting jumped, not from their mother. Their mother wasn't the most affectionate person Evie knew, but she wasn't abusive either). He was only seven…

"Evie, you came back!" he cried in excitement.

"I told you I would," she pointed out. "How have things been, Evan?"

Evan shrugged, looking a bit dejected. "It hasn't been as fun without you," he told her.

Evie smiled, sadly. "My life hasn't been as fun without you either."

"But you live in Aurodan now!" Evan exclaimed. He said Aurodan as though it were Heaven on Earth, which compared to the Isle, it was. His eyes widened as he realized something, and Evie knew what it was. She was very sad to disappoint him. "Are you here to take me there?"

Evie sighed and knelt in front of her brother to be eye level with him.

"Not yet. I'm still working on it, but I know for a fact that you will be the first person King Ben brings to Aurodan, and that will be very soon. I know it," Evie promised, and the promise was not empty. After visiting the Isle for the first time, Ben would surely see what horrible conditions there were and start bringing more kids over as soon as possible. Evie would make sure that Evan and Dizzy were in the next group to come to Aurodan.

Evan nodded. "What are you doing here then?" he questioned, curiously.

"Well, you remember Mal, don't you?" Evie asked, wondering how she could explain the whole situation to a seven year old.

Evan nodded.

"Well, Mal missed the Isle. She did grow up here, after all, and it's hard to let go of a place you've called home your entire life. She didn't know anything else except for the Isle, and you know Mal; she doesn't handle change very well, so she came back. But a lot of people are mad at Mal, and Jay, Carlos, Ben, and I came to the Isle to take her back to Aurodan and make sure that no one hurt her," Evie explained.

"King Ben is here?" Evan asked, his eyes sparkling.

Evie nodded. "I'd love for you to meet him, but there really isn't a point because I will make sure that Ben has the next group of kids in Aurodan within the next week or two, and you'll get to meet him then."

Evan smiled. "Really?"

Evie nodded. "Really."

Evan cheered in excitement before hugging Evie, tightly.

"I love you, Evie. I missed you so much while you were gone," Evan told her.

Evie nodded, sniffling as tears filled her eyes. It would take every once of will power she had to patiently wait for her brother to arrive in Aurodan. It was tearing her up inside to leave him again, and part of her wished she hadn't come here to see him today. It made knowing she'd have to wait a little longer to truly be with him in Aurodan much more painful. But she had to see him. She had to let him know that she hadn't forgotten him. Far from it, actually.

"I missed you, too," Evie murmured before pressing a kiss to her brother's forehead. "Behave while I'm gone, okay? Stay safe, baby brother. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Evan told her. "I'll see you soon, big sis."

Evie nodded as Evan went back to playing with his toys, and she paused in the doorway as she turned back to look at her brother one more time.

"I will come back for you, Evan," she whispered, quietly, so Evan couldn't hear her. "I promise."

* * *

The knock came early one morning, and Evan answered the door since his mother was out shopping at the time.

A guard stared back at him, dressed in Aurodan colors of blue and gold.

"Evan Queen?" the man asked in a low voice.

Evan nodded, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"King Ben has invited you to Aurodan," the guard told him, handing him a scroll, and Evan scanned the passage. At seven, he didn't understand some of it, but he got the big idea: he was going to Aurodan. He was going to see his sister again!

Evan cheered as he ran forward to hug the guard in his excitement. The guard only laughed, happy that the little kid before him was finally getting a chance at a good and happy and safe life.

* * *

The limo had barely stopped before the door opened, and a blur of blue and black hair came flying out of it.

Evie laughed as Evan dove into her arms, and she lifted him off of the ground, spinning him around with big grins on their faces. Carlos, Jay, and Mal watched, so very happy for Evie. She'd been miserable without her baby brother, and she looked happier now than they had ever seen her.

"It's only been a week, but it felt like forever!" Evan groaned as Evie held him with his legs wrapped around her waist and his hands holding onto her shoulders.

"I totally agree," Evie told him. "But we're together now."

Evie set Evan back on the ground, and she held his hand as they stared up at Aurodan Prep (Aurodan has a wing for younger students, elementary and middle schoolers, and a wing for high school students).

"Evan, welcome… to our new home!" Evie announced.

But Evie knew the truth. The school, the Isle, Aurodan… none of it was truly home because Evie was at home anywhere she was with her best friends and little brother. Whether that be the Isle or Aurodan, it didn't matter. Because home is where the heart is, and Evie's heart rested with her best friends and baby brother.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and feel free to use the idea if you're inspired! Also, please leave a review! Thanks!_


End file.
